


A Meeting of Fate

by Firestar97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair Being an Asshole, Alastair dies, Alastair sucks ass, Birth, Destiel Forever! No it was not written for the challenge..., Dragon Castiel, Dragon Dean, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Dragon Dean Winchester, Like, M/M, Mpreg, Okay I am done tagging, Smoke Dragon Castiel, Wait!, for now, fuck you Alastair, i'll shut up now, is this too many tags?, now!, okay I need to end this...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestar97/pseuds/Firestar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons. Mpreg. Destiel. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting of Eyes

Entering the cave carrying his dinner of nice and juicy prince Crowley, Dean fries the prince before he sets aside his courting present of gems a kings scepter and a ton of ancient scrolls for the mating festival and lays down on his provided lava rock. 

(A/N: a lava rock is sort of like a heated bed.)

The Festival of Illi'Ra is to help dragons of mating age to find their life mate. Dragons from all around the world come to the lava pool to find their life partner, this is Dean's second year.

He sighs quietly grasping the small gem pouch in his strong jaws glancing around the cave to see if any of the other dragon's stand out.

His eyes widen at the sight of a rare black Smoke Dragon, he looks like he is reading a scroll but when he looks up, Dean is floored by the most impossible blue eyes.

Dean flares out his delicate ice laced green wings hoping to gain the other Dragon's attention.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX

Castiel looks up from reading his scrolls and smiles softly at the huge dragon before placing his materials aside. 

Glancing around he notices that all the females have paired up and that no dragon was paying either him or the huge green ice dragon any mind.

He croons softly, his wings fluttering slightly and he realizes that he is the only one who caught the others eye.

He watches as the dragon walks over with a small gem pouch in his mouth.

'Is he going to try to court me?' He thinks as he watches the Ice Dragon's carefully placed steps as if unsure of his footing.


	2. Crowley... He tastes like Chicken.

The Smoke Dragon smiles softly at him, as the green dragon places the gem pouch by his feet. "My name is Castiel. I hail from the mountain Draconian village of Heaven.

"I... I am called Dean." He says puffing out his chest importantly, "I hail from the Royal Draconian Village of Winchester."

The other dragon tilts his head curiously, "That is in Ca'viel, is it not?"

'This dragon really knows his stuff.' He thinks softly before offering the smoke dragon a piece of roasted Crowley.

"It tastes good... try it." The Ice Dragon murmurs watching him sniff at it cautiously. "It tastes like chicken."

Castiel bites some of the meat off, fighting off the urge to spit out the meat immediately.

'Is there something wrong with his tastebuds?" He thinks forcing himself to swallow. 'This does not taste like any chicken that I know of! It tastes overly salty.' 

Dean smiles eagerly at the other dragon. "Do you like it?"

"It tastes like butt." Cas says plainly.

"That's because you took a bite out of his ass." Dean says then laughs at the horrified look on the smoke dragon's face.

"Well. well, well!" Says a nasally mean sounding voice from behind Dean. "Little Dean finally found himself a mate. Maybe I should just steal him from you."

"Or maybe you can fuck off." Dean growls his ice laced wings widening in a show of dominance.


	3. The Evilest Dragon of the Village of He'alika, Alastair

Castiel watches with wide eyes as Dean stands off against the ugliest yellow dragon he has ever seen.

"Alastair! I should have know it was you, you fucking prick..." Dean snarls fiercely, his voice dripping with venom as he swats at the ugly yellow dragon with a huge paw. 

"Don't you have your own Mate to bother? Oh! Wait that's right... " Dean spits angrily as the ugly dragon make another move towards his mate, " You are so ugly you even give your own family nightmares."

"Least I don't wet the nest." Alastair growls loudly and sends a swift smack of his tail towards Dean's head. 

Dean roars and a blinding hot pain sears through his skull and does his best to shake it off hearing his mate screaming for help.

He looks to where his mate is curled up in the soon to be shared nest looking rather frightened as Alastair looms over him.

Dean lets out another pained roar as Alastair tears a fatally deep gash along the underbelly of the smoke dragon. 

"Have fun mating a dead Dragon..." Alastair cackles evilly before running off leaving Castiel to die of the injuries.

Dean whines softly torn between chasing after Alastair to kill him or staying with his dying mate.

"Dean?" Cas whispers weakly from where he lays bleeding out in the nest. "Help... Please... Help."

Dean moves over towards his mate and nuzzles his chosen's cheek sweetly. 

"I will Cas, just let me work up my ice breath okay?" He says taking deep breaths in order to work up his frost breath. "Hang in there."


End file.
